rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Arata Shijima/Wretched past of mine!
WARNING!: This is kinda sadistic and emotional for me to write about my past, please don't laugh at what I do, it's inevitable for my current thinking at that time. You're welcomed to ask about my past, but please don't insult what I did in my past. And also, this is original, no copying other's past or anything of the sort. Please actually read the warning. And with all of that, have a nice trip in my memories! Note: I'll add drawings to my past later, so keep check on this page if you actually care. Kid (5 or so, 6 when I graduated from the kindergarten.) I was 5 or so when I came to the kindergarten know as Yu Der, I was happy at that time, but when I entered the Kindergarten, it became apart of what I'd actually think of. People are there, with their sights all concentrated on me with a fully disgusted sight. I was skeptical at that time, but I went forward to introduce myself to the class, and all of them clearly disgusted me by the looks of their faces. While we take a break, a few kids there picked on me. I offered a handshake as a sign of willing to forge a friendship, but they pinned me to the wall and said: "Nobody will like you, you disgusting jerk!" I was confused and they left, that left me pondering for the rest of the day, even in sleep. The days passed with me getting no friends at all, and my little brother Bryan noticed that there was no more light shines within my eyes like I used to when I was pure, and confronted me about it. I refused his help and ran off, just like Jaune Arc did with Pyrrha Nikos in one of the Chapters in RWBY. My childhood was soon fractured and the days passed with all the loneliness and despairness I carried with me. Primary School (7-9) An Pang Arc/安邦小学 When I was 7, I went to An Pang Primary School, which is located in Malaysia, Kuala Lumpur. I thought maybe the people there would be nicer to me, but it seems I'm wrong and wrong. The people there again hated me at first sight, and I was again boycotted like I used to. I cried...my life was full of despair that time, no people came to help me, alone forever in the voids of eternal darkness itself, that's when my inner darkness takes over. I had a different personality at that time, and I given it a name..."Alex". I hurted people to seek attention, I turned into a insane being with a horrible attitude and hurt people...the discipline room is where I go frequently for all my actions. My heart was fratured at the time and still, I was alone, deep in the bloody heir named "Isolation"...till one day, a mysterious student appeared before me, and offered to be friends with me. My eyes again filled with light, I received his offer happily. You thought this is the end? No. One day, he said he was moving away, due to his father despises me at first sight. I, again willing fall to the darkness...no redemption or light is seen for me that time, and we moved to Semenyih when I'm in Standard 3. Primary School (10-12) Sin Ming Arc/新民小学 I moved to Semenyih as soon as I finished Standard 3, I was uncaring that time and don't even bothered to try and make friends. That resulted to another boycott as I kept silent during the class, and I was labelled sociopath. I lost all of my emotions and feelings to the world...all of it feels so painful, not by physically but...-throbs heart- Here, I feel empty and painful deep down here. It all was a illusion...at that time, my way of talking changes completely. The days passed, and I can feel nothing at that time, the feelings and my heart is so numb. Years passed to me like it was nothing, and all I can do is waiting for the pitiful 24 hours to pass with people mumuring behind my back...I didn't care. When I was at Standard 6, Two of the most important people in my life appeared before me. They were like, beings of light who brought redemption upon me, and saved me from the isolation. It was then I feel the warmth light of friendship and someone I hold dearest to. On the fateful July 27th, they came to my birthday party and presented me with a Facebook account. I was a moron in technology that time and I asked them:"What's this for? Gaming?" They replied:"This will keep the light in check with both of us by your side forever...and make new friends in the process!" I cried and literally hugged them, thanking them for all they've done to me. I finished Standard 6 and parted ways with them, with a smile on my face and a row of tears. Middle School (13-15, where I am now) Taman Jasmin Arc I came to this school after I finished Standard 6. Though I miss my 2 friends, I'll move on with life to assure I won't fall behind others. The school people was also a bit disliked me when I came in, but I took the chance and introduce myself with passion, and seem to get some attention from others. When it's recess time, I took my bread and sit somewhere else in the corner to eat, and I encountered the bully that left a huge scar in my life, the one who used to bully me in my kindergarten. While his man surround me, I was offering a chance to put down everything behind us and be friends, but what's unforgivable is he tore my drawings in front of me, and one of the drawings he tore was the keepsake I drewn to my two friends previously, and I was enraged and hit him, resulting me getting beat up and getting penalties. I didn't gave up, I made a buncha friends in school without caring what people said about me. At that time, I finally found people that were worth giving my life for, that includes you guys in front of the screen who was watching this, we can be friends! My abilities to draw was improved that time, until one day that three of my friends boycotted me, because they didn't like how I act in school with the enthusiasm thing. After that, everytime I tried to draw, my efforts were proved in vain. I didn't gave up in life, I continued on and eventually after 3 months or so, they stop boycotted me. I was happy for my life for now...until one day, me and my brother Bryan were cycling and suddenly, a high speed car appeared out of nowhere. I lunged forward and pushed Bryan aside, but he hurt his eye in the process. That day left me pondering, "Did I do right...or wrong?" I came here and was cheered up by people around here. Well, that happened a few days ago, and whaddaya know? I'm right here now! Living and making new friends. After you finished reading this, you could be friends with me, hehe! Ong: "'Hey Chong...Did you know the song that was the opening theme of the TV show we liked the most?" '''Khong:"'We just knew it had a meaningful lyrics!" 'Chong:"'Huh? Does it?" '''Ong:"-starts singing- (He sings like a chicken-killing fest, it's hilarious!) Chong and Khong:"Hahahaha! Stop! You sing pretty bad!" Ong: "'Hehehe, time to explain the lyrics." '''Ong: "'Ahemm... "I'm so good at pretending to be cool Forgetting about the things that really matter I'm just making it hard for myself So goodbye to all that, it's time for a transformation! Whatcha gonna do if you're afraid of the dark? Whatcha gonna do if you're scared of some guy? If you're content to just keep your footing You'll never get anywhere If you're a real man, become strong for someone Clench your teeth, fight till the end Don't be afraid to fall, and when you do, just rise once more If you can do just that You are a hero (Alright!) I hate myself for being so complacent All those times when I don't feel like doing anything Take a deep breath, it's time for a change And let's do it now, it's time for a transformation! Whatcha gonna do when you're so timid? Whatcha gonna do for your future? If you just look down and keep silent Nobody's gonna hear you If you're a real man, become strong for someone Take on the world head-on Don't be afraid to cry, just smile again If you can do just that You are a hero wow... wow... If you're a real man, become strong for someone Same goes for you girls, nothing will happen by just watching things go by All you need is the courage to stand up for what is right If you can do just that You are a hero If you're a real man, become strong for someone Clench your teeth, fight till the end Don't be afraid to fall, and when you do, just rise once more If you can do just that You are a hero (Alright!)" '''Chong: "...Huh?" Khong: "Heheh, it mentioned that a real man needs to be strong for someone! Chong are you a man?" Chong: "-'starts chasing Khong- You come back here!" '''Ong: "'He didn't understand what I wanna say to him..." '''Ong: "You will someday." -3 years passed- Chong: "Now I knew...what you were reallying trying to say. And I'll keep on it!" -conversation in 8-7-2012- The song mentioned is Eiyuu Sa (英雄) by DOA. Well that's all...See you guys around! -Chong Category:Blog posts